Emotions
Emotions will be Anna Nisbet's fourth studio album. It was released through MMA Records on July 20, 2018. The album was recorded starting on July 10, 2017 and finishing on April 15, 2018. Background Following the release of Nisbet's third studio album, Perfume on February 25, 2017, which was met with positive reviews, Anna confirmed she began working and writing on the album on her Snapchat and Twitter later that month. Recording sessions began on July 10, 2017 and continued through the winter. On September 17, 2017, in a Q&A, Anna said that she wants to have 14 tracks on the album. On September 25, 2017, Anna confirmed during a Q&A that she had been working with Zedd for several months. On December 31, 2017, Anna shared a snippet from the album on her Instagram. Anna's close friend, Cyrus Uy, said in a Q&A that he has heard some of the album, he said: "your wigs are gonna be gone". Floyd Martinez, from MMA Records, also said about the album: "she's making some music that we haven't heard before from her, different types of stuff that I think is gonna be really super important for the 2018 music scene." Emma Nisbet, Anna's sister, said: "It's the best thing that ever happened on earth... she's unbelievable... It's unreal". The first single, called “Colours” was released on March 30, 2018 which also featured DJ, Jonas Blue. On April 15, 2018, the album was reported to be complete. It was also revealed that Major Lazer and Jonas Blue each produced half of the album, and Anna wrote or co-wrote every track. It was also announced that the album would release during summer of 2018. On April 17, 2018, Anna confirmed the name of the album to be "Emotions" on Snapchat and it will release during July of 2018. She also posted a picture of the recording booth that showed the corner of her song board. It confirmed three songs, "Be Alright", "Angels and Devils" and "Emotions". On April 19, 2018, Anna launched a new website (emotions.com) to dedicate to album updates. The next day she revealed via the website that she would be performing "Colours" and "Angels and Devils" on Saturday Night Live on May 12, 2018. On April 24, 2018, Anna held a live stream in which she confirmed that there would be 14 tracks on the US edition of the album, with more on special editions. On May 2, 2018, Anna announced through a website that she will release the the album pre-order on May 22, 2018. On May 27, 2018, Anna revealed that she will release her album on July 20, 2018. On June 21, Anna revealed that she will be releasing Bad Boys as the second single on July 6, 2018. The second promotional single was released on album’s release date with the third single will be released in the end of August. Recording She posted on her Snapchat and tweeted that she was in the studio on July 10, 2017 - October 20, 2017 - January 17, 2018 - April 15, 2018. She was not able to record between Late October 2017 and early January 2018 due to acting related projects. On September 22, 2017, old photos of Anna recording surfaced on Twitter. To shut down rumours about them being recent, Anna posted photos of herself working on the album on her Instagram Story. On February 28, 2018, Anna posted four photos and two videos of her in the studio. Singles The first single, “Colours” which features Jonas Blue was released on March 30, 2018. The second single, “Bad Boys” featuring Ariana Grande and Cardi B is released on July 6, 2018. The third single, “Run” featuring Zedd released in September 8, 2018. The fourth single, “Bad For You” featuring Dua Lipa is set to release on January 25, 2019. Promotional single The first promotional single, “Angels and Devils” is released on June 28, 2018. The second promotiomal single, “Pain” released on July 20, 2018. The third promotional single, “Deja Vu” released on November 25, 2018. Trivia *The first song recorded was Bad For You. *The last song recorded was Ice Age. *Anna said that she loves this album more than any other album she has recorded so far. *Anna posted on her Snapchat the title of the album on April 17, 2018. Promotions On September 1, 2018, Anna announced a series of promotional concerts in the United States, titled The Emotions Sessions, which is set to take place on September 19, 21 and 26 in New York, Chicago and Los Angeles, respectively. The tour is in partnership with American Express. Tour On October 12, 2018, Anna announced that she would be going on world tour to support Emotions at the start of next year. On October 27, 2018, she announced that the North America dates would go on her website ‘very soon’. Track listening